


Серебро

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), RecklessLondon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessLondon/pseuds/RecklessLondon
Summary: Отабек первый раз выиграл у Юры золото и думал, что тот за него порадуется, но что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини рейтинг





	Серебро

Отабек сломал голову, куда мог провалиться Юра. Это не первое в его жизни серебро, чтобы так убиваться, но первый раз, когда тот проигрывал Отабеку. Причём раньше он думал, что как раз ему-то Юра и не застремается уступить золото, порадуется за своего парня, но, видимо, сильно ошибался.

Казалось, что на награждении Юра улыбался довольно искренне, хотя после общения с прессой, душа и сборов они разминулись, и на сообщение пойти поужинать вместе тот не ответил. Устал и вырубился? Жил Юра с Милой, и та ответила, что сидит в номере одна. Пошёл в тренажёрку вымещать злость на беговой дорожке? Тогда Отабек отдаст ему свою медаль, потому что у него самого после соревновательного дня без еды и почти без воды, но с колоссальной эмоциональной растратой, сил осталось разве что на упасть лицом в тарелку супа и тихо выхлебать его, не вставая. Стоит ли говорить, что искал он Юру по всему спорткомплексу на остатках упёртости.

«Юра», — отправил он, выражая в одном слове тонну своего отчаяния и растерянности. Не нужен ему чемпионский титул, если Юра перестанет с ним разговаривать.

«Я в отельном баре с охуенной Маргаритой, и я в дрова».

Русский русского и в итальянском баре найдёт? Отабек не знал, как понимать наличие сногсшибательной девушки рядом с Юрой, которому позволяли жить во время соревнований последние пару лет в одном номере с Милой, потому что девушками, в отличие от Милы, он не интересовался от слова совсем. Когда-то Отабек и на этот закидон отреагировал странным внутренним волнением, а Юра просто заявил, что Мила единственная из всей сборной его не бесит, и вообще «Бека, ты помнишь, в каких она топах занимается? Что я там ещё не видел-то? Пф-ф-ф». Тогда Отабек это мужественно переварил и думал, что выполнил весь божественный план по ревности на пять лет вперёд. Обычно за эмоциональные бурю, взрыв и безумие в их паре отвечал Юра. Но сейчас осознание, что «охуенным» раньше всегда был только он, Отабек, а теперь ещё и какая-то Маргарита, неприятно царапнуло внутри. Он сжал переносицу, медленно выдохнул и на энергии, полученной от пылающей ревности, зашагал к находящемуся рядом со спорткомплексом отелю.

***

Бар располагался на последнем этаже, и за время подъёма в лифте Отабек успел прокрутить несколько вариантов возможных сценариев, почему-то заканчивающихся всегда одинаково кроваво.

«Девушек бить нельзя, даже тех, кто выше тебя и бессовестно вешается на твоего парня». Юру тоже бить нельзя, даже если он сильно заслужил. Потому что Юра это Юра, и Отабек знал, с кем строил отношения. Идея ударить хотя бы бармена, наливающего пятидесятикилограммовому Юре после голодного и напряжённого дня, тоже не вписывалась в амплуа неконфликтного воспитанного Отабека, но оставалась без сомнения заманчивой для неожиданно проснувшегося в нём Отелло. Юра бы очень ржал от казахского мавра, Отабек же хотел задушить кого-нибудь медальной лентой, чтобы перестать испытывать эту разъедающую внутренности беспомощную ярость.

***

Юра обнаружился висящим на барной стойке напротив довольно миловидной девушки-бармена. Стайка «Ангелов» в ободках с кошачьими ушками облепила несколько стульев в паре метров от него и восторженно вздыхала на каждый взмах Юриной руки, зачем-то замотанной в туалетную бумагу. Два парня в коронах с буквами JJ красными стразами прижимали к лицам какие-то бугристые пакеты, но довольно оживлённо болтали с «Ангелами». Отабек молча подошёл к бару и, глядя на помятого Юру, облокотился на стойку.

— Бека! — воскликнул тот и, указав в сторону девушки, разулыбался распухшими губами. — Это…

— Маргарита? — нахмурился Отабек, сгорая от ревности.

— Нет, это Паула, а вот э-э-это… — Юра с шумом протащил по стойке ножку высокого, похожего на перевернутую женскую шляпу бокала с ободком соли по краю. — Это «Маргарита». Текила, сок лайма и лёд — просто охуенный коктейль!

— Вам что-нибудь налить? — по-английски спросила Паула, вежливо глядя на Отабека.

— Яду всем в этом баре, — со вздохом ответил по-русски Отабек, вызвав у Юры истеричный смешок и недоумённый взгляд у Паулы. Когда-нибудь Юра доведёт его до тюрьмы. — Воды, пожалуйста, — перешёл он на английский. — Не холодной.

Пока Паула зарылась под стойку в поисках минералки, Отабек за подбородок приподнял Юрино лицо к свету. Губы покраснели и распухли, но явно не только от соли и кислого сока. На скуле наливался пока ещё бледный, но уже заметный синяк. Взгляд поплыл от далеко не первой «Маргариты», а упавшие на глаза волосы, обычно его дико раздражающие, кажется, совсем не беспокоили.

— Что с тобой, Юр?

Тот дёрнул головой, высвобождаясь из мягкого захвата, и отвернулся.

— Не хочешь говорить?

Юра отрицательно помотал головой и засопел в свою «Маргариту», сдувая носом остатки крупинок соли.

— Ладно, — кивнул Отабек и принялся медленными глотками пить воду: Паула нашла ему наконец нехолодную бутылку и занялась обслуживанием стайки «Ангелов».

— Вам снова коктейль от ребят в коронах, — через пару минут сказала она, ставя перед Юрой новую запотевшую «Маргариту». Тот отсалютовал бокалом лыбящимся парням с расквашенными носами и со вздохом сделал глоток.

Отабек поджал губы, начиная догадываться о том, что случилось. Хотя с Юрой очевидные варианты редко оказывались правдой. Выгнув бровь, Отабек протянул раскрытую ладонь. Юра как обычно понял всё без слов, прищурил невозможно зелёные глаза, сморщил курносый нос и, по-кошачьи фыркнув, вложил свою замотанную руку в пальцы Отабека. Под несколькими слоями туалетной бумаги оказались содранные острые костяшки.

Кажется, Юра плевать хотел на правила и не запаривался мантрами про то, что никого бить нельзя. Даже фанатов — не важно, своих или чужих, — как бы ни бесили. А бесили они Юру одним своим существованием. Чтобы вывести из себя Отабека, нужно было родиться его младшей сестрой Аяной или Юриным ревнующим меховым пиздюком Пётей. Юра же, обычно на раз-два вытаскивающий из людей всё самое потаённое и тёмное, в Отабеке вызывал одну лишь всепоглощающую нежность, от которой, как после оргазма, немели кончики пальцев и захлёбывалось сердце, будто он только-только откатал программу.

— И за что?

Юра снова скривился, зло зачесал чёлку назад и упрямо уставился на Отабека.

— Они пизданули, что ты насосал на первое место. А я пизданул им по щам за этот несусветный бред.

Отабек вздохнул и взъерошил светловолосую макушку. Сам он не обратил бы внимания на трёп фанатов фигуриста, взявшего в финале только бронзу — да вообще ни на чей бы не обратил. Юра же всегда воспламенялся словно спичка. Про их отношения не догадывался разве что слепой и глухой владелец кнопочного телефона и разбитого компьютера, поэтому и ляпнули сгоряча расстроенные поклонники, что Юра Плисецкий поддался своему парню за хороший секс. Но Отабек не считал себя настолько талантливым любовником, чтобы заставить такого маньяка от фигурного катания уступить золото за отсос. Спецом по минетам в их паре являлся как раз Юра — и делать любил, и получалось у него в прямом смысле сногсшибательно. Он вообще катался и трахался с одинаковой отдачей. И это Отабек должен был сегодня ему проиграть за то, что тот вытворял своим ртом вчера вечером.

***

Отабек стоял тогда на закрытом балконе после вечернего душа и медитативно пялился в чернильное итальянское небо. Тренер, с которым он жил, уже беззаботно храпел, когда Юра тихо прокрался в комнату и кошачьей поступью зашёл на балкон. Он обнял Отабека со спины и, сообразив, что на нём под спортивками нет белья, а олимпийка надета на голое тело, тут же запустил ладонь под резинку штанов и жарко задышал в шею.

— Ты всё так же жёстко против секса до конца турнира?

— _Жёстко_ любишь ты, Юр. И после этого ни один из нас нормально не откатает произволку, — выдохнул Отабек и откинулся головой Юре на плечо. Тот с тихим рычанием прикусил оттопыренное ухо, провёл носом по ёжику андерката до виска и, развернув Отабека, с силой толкнул его к стене.

— Юра, — беспомощно простонал он, в капитулирующем жесте запуская пальцы в длинные светлые волосы, сияющие чем-то волшебным и потусторонним в голубой неоновой подсветке уличной рекламы, проникающей через панорамные окна.

Юра хищно ухмыльнулся, облизнул губы и опустился на колени. Проворные пальцы стянули вниз пояс штанов, а горячий рот обхватил изнывающий от желания член. Головка прошлась по нёбу до самого горла, и Юра застонал, посылая с ума сводящие вибрации, кажется, Отабеку прямо в мозг.

— Блядь, — прорычал он, сильнее сжав в кулаке мягкие пряди.

— У вас грязный рот, Отабек Алтын, — шало улыбнулся ему Юра, выпустив из плена губ член и перехватив его пальцами.

— А у тебя очень талантливый, — выдохнул он. — Еба-а-ать!

— Ну так еби, — хохотнул Юра, снова заглатывая член, помогая себе рукой и проходясь языком по головке на каждом толчке.

Отабек сдерживал громкие вздохи и мат, чтобы не разбудить спящего за балконной дверью тренера, и Юра ему ни разу не помогал, запустив другую руку себе в штаны и безумно сексуально постанывая с заполненным ртом. Кончал Отабек долго, зажмурившись до звёздочек в глазах и до упора натянув на себя мычащего и шумно дышащего носом Юру, упавшего в оргазм следом. Да, за такой минет не грех было наградить золотом. Но Юра завоевал серебро, и Отабек до сих пор не понял, из-за чего тот бесился больше — из-за оскорблений поклонников Джей-Джея или проигрыша.

***

— Это руки олимпийского чемпиона, — поглаживая разбитые костяшки, сказал он и тяжело посмотрел на развесёлую компанию фанатов.

— Это _кулаки_ парня, чей бойфренд сегодня завоевал золото Гран-при. И про которого наговорили всякой херни.

— Стоп. Про меня? — дёрнул бровью Отабек и перевёл взгляд на расслабленного Юру, утопившего своё раздражение в текиле.

— Ну не я же по версии этих придурков насосал у судей на первое место. Тоже мне нашли некрофила — сосать ещё у этих душных мумий, — закатил глаза Юра, прокручивая в пальцах неповреждённой руки ножку бокала. — А то, что ты пахал как папа Карло над мощными четверными? Что у тебя самая сильная программа в сезоне? Что у тебя музыка, тобой же написанная и подходящая тебе на все сто? Не, это они не учитывают, важно только, что король Жэ-Жэ в месте на его любимую букву — в жопе. Вот за это я им и вломил.

— И получил в ответ? — кивнул Отабек на губы и скулу.

— Пф-ф, нет, я только одному нос разбил, и меня девчонки оттащили, второму попало уже от них чьим-то термостаканом. А мне, — покрутил Юра ладонью вокруг головы, — досталось ещё до этого, когда я убегал от другой банды «Ангелов», и кто-то решил повторить твой подвиг с мотоциклом. Так что мне в лицо прилетело шлемом. Два раза. Потом что сердобольный мотоциклист не сразу понял, что никуда я с ним не поеду.

— Правильно, сегодня к ночи температура опустилась до четырёх градусов, ездить по такому асфальту небезопасно ещё больше, чем пешком на остатках сил убегать от твоих безжалостных «Ангелов». Спасибо, что не поехал.

— Говно вопрос. У меня уже есть один горячий мачо-спаситель, нахрен мне ещё один?

— Угу, теперь в спасители чести этого мачо заделался ты сам? — выгнул бровь Отабек и получил острым локтем под рёбра.

— Да, потому что ты лучше всех. Дошло?

— Дошло. Но не делай так больше, я волновался. Маргарита ещё эта…

— Бек, — озорно и пьяно улыбнулся Юра. — Ты решил, что я изменяю тебе с коктейлем? Наверное, в следующий раз мне лучше не пить что-то с провокационным названием. А то тебя инфаркт хватит, если я напишу, что в полной отключке от пяти «Оргазмов» или в восторге от освежающего «Секса на пляже», — заржал Юра, и Отабек почувствовал, как щёки запекло от смущения.

— Кстати, а почему эти побитые тобой и «Ангелами» фаны Джей-Джея покупают тебе коктейли и тусуются с твоими поклонницами?

— Потому что это, друг мой, старая русская традиция — пить с теми, с кем подрался!

— Она же свадебная?

— Возможно. Чёрт, мне нужно было отпиздить «Свиту короля» ещё в прошлом году, когда финал Гран-при проходил в Вегасе! Слу-у-ушай, а в Италии двум парням можно пожениться?

Юра принялся фонтанировать идеями, каким образом в ночи организовать итальянское гомосексуальное бракосочетание, и на эмоциях неаккуратно взмахнул рукой с бокалом. Округлый стеклянный бок резко впечатался Отабеку в скулу, по щекам потекло терпко-кислое, а искусанные на нервах губы защипало от соли. Отабек опустил мокрое лицо на барную стойку и тихо засмеялся, потому что сил на громкий смех у него уже просто не осталось. И, видимо, именно из-за усталости и умывания «Маргаритой» Юрина идея не показалась ему такой уж бредовой.


End file.
